A Party at the Sea
by yageni
Summary: Buggy el payaso da una fiesta y el joven Ace decide colarse en la misma... y ya saben lo que dicen, una fiesta no es una fiesta hasta que alguien decide colarse... *BL*


_Disclaimer: Primero y principal: __One piece no me pertenece (Bah, en realidad soy Oda escribiendo fics pornhoh en español)._

_Segundo: no gano dinero con esto (y no, de otro modo ya tendría mil fics publicados...)_

___Fic escrito para la comunidad 10pairings de LiveJournal esta es la pareja n°8 de las diez que me he propuesto escribir._

_Advertencias: _

_1 Esta historia incluye una suerte de "Sex Polen" más aclaraciones al final del fic._

_2 No es M porque sí, si entienden a lo que me refiero. Huyan antes de que se arrepientan ¿?_

* * *

Una fiesta no es una fiesta de verdad hasta que alguien se cuela ¿?

Hacia un día de sol claro y diáfano y el viento soplaba lo suficiente como para henchir las velas de un navío de buen tamaño. También, ese mismo viento a esa velocidad, podía traer viajando consigo el olor de una buena comida. Porque eso fue exactamente lo que me desvió de mi rumbo original.

Olía a carne asada, cerveza (cuando es derramada el olor se esparce particularmente rápido) entre otras muchas cosas deliciosas. Más que una comida, por la forma en que los olores se multiplicaban y se hacían más fuertes sin que yo pudiera ver aún el barco del que venían, parecía que me había cruzado con todo un festín. Le di más fuego a mi nave, Striker y pronto pude ver lo que en tierra podría haberse confundido fácilmente con un circo.

Totalmente pintado de violeta, o purpura si lo prefieren, con detalles en un extraño color salmón y decoraciones de lineas rojas y blancas. El Jolly Roger parece un payaso y la cabina trasera, que suele ser la del capitán tiene triángulos amarillos y verdes, además de unas franjas color rosa. En lugar del figurín de la proa hay tres pequeños cañones, que por el tamaño deben de tirar papel picado y para poner la cereza del postre el que esta hasta arriba es un simpático elefante.  
En verdad, toda una feria de atracciones.

Mientras me acerco disminuyo mi velocidad, y aunque nadie me ha visto no quiero arriesgarme sino hasta estar en cubierta. Sigilosamente rodeo la nave y procuro algún cordaje que haya quedado al descuido sobre alguno de los flancos del barco. No es necesario, un idiota dejo la escalera de cuerda totalmente desenrollada. Clavó mi cuchillo en una de las maderas de refuerzo y ató a Striker allí. De ese modo si ocurriese lo peor, tendrán que bajar por la escalera para poder desamarrarla. Uno nunca sabe y como dicen siempre mis mayores en el Moby Dick (y caramba que hay piratas mayores que yo) pirata prevenido, vale por dos.

Subo por la escalera de cuerda y noto que está totalmente seca por lo que hace ya un rato que cuelga. Espero que no sea signo de que pronto alguien recordará su tarea de recogerla. En fin, subo con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me asomo a la barandilla. Hay todo un circo sobre la cubierta. Tipos con la cara llena de maquillaje, vistosos ropajes de colores, un par hacen malabares y otros se ocupan de servir la comida. Hay una bella dama sobre un sillón. Ella y un payaso, que por el sombrero ha de ser el capitán, discuten un poco. Aunque viéndolo bien, ambos tiene sombrero de capitán. Quizás por eso discuten.

Todos abordo están ocupados escuchando la discusión entre estos dos, y pronto se suman los que parecen ser el saltimbanqui mayor y el león que salta por el aro de fuego. Aunque no sé que circo de cuarta tienen aquí que dejan que un tipo mal disfrazado de felino haga ese papel.

De golpe todos festejan algo que el tipo de la nariz roja ha dicho y siento que está es mi oportunidad.

Me descuelgo de la barandilla y me acercó a una de las bandejas con comida. Al poco rato alguien exclama: "¡Capitán hagamos una fiesta!" y me siento más que contento de haberme colado en esta nave de locos. ¡Estarán mal de la cabeza, pero saben hacer fiestas! Hay lanzafuegos, equilibristas y el ron junto con la cerveza comienzan fluir como agua del grifo mientras una alegre musica de oye por todo el barco.

Estoy atorándome con otra enorme pieza de carne asada, ignorando el balbuceo de estos extraños piratas cuando escucho el nombre de Luffy.

No sé que intenciones tendrán para con él, sin embargo, salta a la vista que por más que lo intentasen no habría mucho que pudieran hacer en su contra.

—Si necesitan hallar a Luffy yo puedo decirles dónde está.

—¿Ves? este sujeto nos dirá donde esta, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién diablos eres?

—Oh, cierto: mil perdones por haberme colado en su fiesta. Me vi atraído por el olor de la comida y no pude evitar acercarme. — Pongo mi mejor cara de poker —Mi nombre es Ace , mucho gusto en conocerle — Me inclino con cortesía.

—Oh mucho gusto también, no hay necesidad de ser tan formales.

Por un segundo pareciera que eso es todo, pero el payaso vuelve al ataque.

—¡No me interesa saber cómo te llamas! ¿Qué diablos haces en mi nave?

Parece que su maquillaje verde va a extenderse por toda su cara, de pura rabia. Sé que es solo cuestión de segundos hasta que alguien note el tatuaje en mi espalda y pueda volver a la comida.

Y ahí va:

—¡Capitán!

—Te has subido en nuestra nave pirata, subestimándome ¡Bastardo!

Este sujeto parece que se llama Buggy y hace unas caras muy graciosas.

—¡Capitán! Este tipo es —El saltínbanqui hace una pausa dramática. — Él es Puño de Fuego —A decir verdad no esperaba que me conocieran, me sorprendió. —Él es Puño de fuego Ace, segundo comandante de las fuerzas de Barba Blanca.

—¿¡Barba Blanca?!

—Ah, ¿Conocen al viejo? Esa es una agradable...

Aquí tengo un espacio en blanco. Al parecer me he quedado dormido. Cuando despierto me sorprende que las caras de todos dan la sensación de que hubieran visto un fantasma. Me apresuro a tratar de arreglar ese feo ambiente:

—¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa con esas caras largas? ¡Pensé que esto era una fiesta!

—¡Es cierto! ¡Hombres, que regrese la diversión!—Exige el capitán.

Pese a que parecía más una orden que una invitación a festejar la música vuelve a sonar y la fiesta inicia de nuevo, así sea solo en apariencias.

Claramente todos están un poco asustados por la reputación que tiene Padre en los cuatro océanos, pero pronto el alcohol les hace olvidar todo eso.

La noche transcurre entre trucos de fuego por suerte con un león de verdad, comida, varios tipos de bebidas alcohólicas y extraños bailes de toda clase.

Ya está comenzando a amanecer cuando Alvida (así se llama la atractiva mujer) me hace una interesante oferta acercándose hasta mi y susurrando en mi oído.

—No tienes que pasar la noche en la intemperie ¿Sabes? —Seguramente se refiere a todos los borrachos que quedaron tirados sobre cubierta. Se levanta con parsimonia y movimientos sinuosos y se aleja no sin antes regalarme un guiño y una suave caricia en el rostro.

La sola idea de lo que me espera en su camarote me da un placentero escalofrío y me quedo unos segundos imaginándome entre sus brazos, viendo cómo se balancean sus caderas mientras se aleja.

Apenas se cierra la puerta de su habitación me pongo de pie, para descubrir que tal vez, solo tal vez, he bebido más de la cuenta. Tres puertas bailotean delante mío, no obstante me las apaño para caminar hasta una y tomar el picaporte.

Apenas entro, cierro la puerta colocando el pestillo. El ambiente está pesado con el olor de un fuerte sahumerio, y un cuerpo desnudo reposa en la litera del pequeño espacio.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que las tres puertas que vi no fueron resultado de mi ebriedad sino que de hecho hay tres pequeños camarotes en lugar de solo uno.

La persona que yace sobre la cama se mueve, quedando al descubierto. Se trata de Buggy el payaso. Me maravilla ver cómo su piel parece brillar y cómo los músculos bajo esta se tensan sensualmente. Ronroneo al descubrir que había una definida musculatura bajo ese abrigo de capitán.

—¿Alvida? Ya te he dicho que estoy agotado. Ve a buscar algún mocoso para tus juegos.

Algo en el tono de su voz hace que me acerque más a la cama.

—No soy Alvida.

Veo cómo se gira repentinamente, no sé si por miedo o solo porque le he pillado desprevenido. Tiene el pelo suelto y es ahora que caigo en cuenta que esos ridículos penachos azules de su sombrero son en realidad su propio cabello. Un cascada azul que llueve sobre sus hombros fuertes y desnudos. Una idea cruza mi mente como un relámpago y me estremezco.

—Ace ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tal parece que me equivoqué de habitación.

En la penumbra del cuarto puedo ver su sonrisa de payaso. Siento ganas de partirle la boca. Mis manos hormiguean.

—Bueno, no es nada que no pueda solucionarse ¿Verdad? La habitación de Alvida es la que está a popa. —Su cuerpo se relaja, da media vuelta en el lecho, dándome la espalda. Tiene un precioso trasero para ser tan cobarde.—Ahora déjame dormir. Esa mujer ha estado jugando conmigo durante las ultimas dos horas y estoy exhausto.

—Hay algo extraño en el aire...— Me siento mareado pero eso no me detiene.

—Ya lo sé idiota, no necesito que me lo digas. —Está a punto de decir algo más cuando cae en la cuenta de que estoy subiéndome a su litera. La cabeza me da vueltas de la manera más extraña y agradable que puedo recordar. Todo mi cuerpo parece hormiguear ahora.

—¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo?

—No lo sé. Pero de pronto, te ves muy tentador.—Me relamo. Más tarde tendré problemas para recordar si en verdad lo hice o solo lo pensé.

—Oye, espera. —Siento en el tono de su voz que está levemente asustado. En circunstancias normales me habría echado atrás, pues no me gustan las cosas por la fuerza. Sin embargo esta vez algo está mal conmigo. Muy mal, no obstante al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo se siente bien demasiado bien. Esa cara de conejo temeroso me excita y quiero tenerle debajo de mi y doblegarlo. Hacerle gemir mi nombre. Partirle la boca de un beso. Acariciarle con cierta brusquedad, alternando un poco de ternura. Y besarle otra vez.

—Cállate. —La orden nace de mis labios en el mismo instante en que mi cuerpo apresa el suyo contra el colchón. Le beso por la fuerza, presionando mis labios contra los suyos.  
Extrañamente sus intentos de escapar no son más que infructuosos empujes y sacudidas. Movimientos que logran que Buggy caiga en la cuenta de que aquello que se clava en su muslo no es mi arma.

Muerdo su mentón sintiendo su barba incipiente con la lengua.

—Espera Ace, espera. —Su voz tiembla y yo me siento estremecer de placer de nuevo. —Alvida inundo la habitación con un extraño perfume que funciona como un afrodisiaco.

Mi lengua deja una franja de la piel de su cuello húmeda. Le siento temblar debajo de mi.

—Lo que sientes ahora es solo el efecto de esa droga. —Jadea de manera deliciosa cuando le muerdo el hombro. —Pero no es ingobernable. Trata de controlarte maldita sea. —Respira agitado mientras beso, muerdo y lamo su pecho, rumbo al sur.

—No quiero.—Susurro contra su piel, pero al parecer no me escucha.

—No hagas algo de lo que luego vayas a arrepentirte.

—¿Algo cómo esto? —Mis manos buscan su sexo semi despierto y lo acaricio hasta que su erección es plena. Ya no lucha ni se resiste y si bien me resulto demasiado fácil no pienso ni un segundo más al respecto.

—Eres un sujeto interesante Buggy. —Con los ojos fijos en su rostro llevo su pene hasta mi boca. Le veo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y le oigo sisear y maldecir. Lamo una gota de preseminal de la punta y juego con sus testículos. Se estremece, maldice, tiembla y vuelve a maldecir. —Y si crees que todo esto es sólo por el afrodisíaco te equivocas.

Recuerdos de sus gestos y sus risas en el curso de la noche inundan mi cabeza.

Me incorporo en la cama y veo con relativa extrañeza que no intenta irse. Me gusta el aspecto que tiene en la semi oscuridad del apretado cuarto. Su pecho sube y baja ligeramente agitado, su cuerpo desnudo luce delicioso, pura fibra. Sus ojos están fijos en mi y no entiendo porque se negó tanto si ahora no actúa para respaldar sus palabras. Me quitó las bermudas y la ropa interior, pensando que tal vez mis palabras o mis caricias lograron convencerle.

Ronroneo de gusto ante la idea mientras acaricio mi sexo y me inclino entre sus piernas. Vuelvo a practicarle sexo oral, con la diferencia de que esta vez busco penetrarle con un dedo húmedo de saliva. Se mueve intentando alejarse, e inclemente yo no le dejo escapar. Siento la tensión en los músculos de su pierna cuando le sujeto para evitar que se mueva.

—Maldita seas Alvida.

No sé a que viene ese comentario hecho entre dientes pero no pregunto. Sigo buscando prepararle para lo que viene. Mi sangre hierve, al punto de que en un momento de duda busco ver mis hombros para asegurarme que no me he vuelto fuego sin pretenderlo.

—Hay un tubo de lubricante en el suelo, junto a mis zapatos.

Manoteo en la oscuridad hasta dar con el objeto y tras untar dos de mis dedos vuelvo a la tarea. Ahora es mucho más fácil y hasta puedo oír pequeños jadeos de placer de parte del payaso.

—Ya, no puedo más. —Jadeo y lubrico mi pene. Busco su entrada. Me siento febril y lúcido a la vez. Entro despacio, con relativa facilidad y un gemido escapa de mi boca cuando estoy completamente en su interior. Dejo mis caderas quietas, en tanto mi boca vuelve a buscar sus labios, mis manos acarician sus brazos, su pecho. Me aguijonea el apremio cuando me corresponde el beso. Sus manos que hasta ahora me empujaban o permanecían laxas a ambos lados de su cuerpo se hunden en mi cabello de una manera deliciosa, me acaricia la espalda, me siento derretir cuando aferra mi trasero y me da una sonora nalgada. Su lengua en mi boca me avasalla y la necesidad de moverme se incrementa.

Clava sus talones en mis nalgas e interrumpo el beso para empezar el vaivén con un gruñido.  
Le siento incorporarse apenas lo suficiente para lamer mi pecho. Muerde mis pectorales hasta dar con mis tetillas, lame, besa, succiona y enloquezco. Mi embestidas se vuelven más bruscas, el sudor perla mi piel y me siento inusitadamente cerca del clímax. Subo una de las piernas de Buggy hasta mi hombro, abrazándola firmemente. Con la mano que me queda libre acaricio su perineo, cosa que hace que su mirada busque la mía. Le sonrió sobrador, moviendo mis caderas un poco más despacio, me muerdo los labios mientras comienzo a masturbarle.

—Bastardo...

—Buggy ¿No creerás que soy tan egoísta como para dejar que yo sea el único que se divierta aquí?

Pronto siento que su sexo se inflama un poco más, y veo cómo todo su cuerpo se estremece con el orgasmo. Su simiente humedece su pecho. Mi mano hace dibujos en su piel con el tibio liquido.  
Me inclino sobre él, pecho contra pecho cuando mi propio orgasmo me toma por sorpresa y me derramo dentro suyo. Mi boca queda abierta en un gemido que no llegue a proferir y al segundo siguiente soy todo jadeos, respiración entrecortada, sudor y sueño.

—Por Mariejoa Buggy, tu sí que sabes hacer fiestas. — Le dejo un beso en la frente mientras él me gruñe y riendo por lo bajo me acomodo a su lado. Estoy por sucumbir al sueño cuando Alvida abre la puerta con su maza de hierro. Me había olvidado de ella por completo.

Pedazos de madera hechos astillas vuelan por el aire junto con el pestillo, que cae sobre la cama.

—¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos habitaciones Buggy?— Se ve bastante molesta y le arroja lo que al parecer es una llave.

En silencio el payaso abre una esposa de hierro ¿o de kairiuseki tal vez? en su pie izquierdo y mientras yo me devano los sesos pensando en cómo no me di cuenta de semejante cosa, se viste y acerca hasta la puerta sin siquiera darme una mirada.

—Espero que te deje seco. —Escupe las palabras no sin cierta bronca y se larga sin que yo pueda terminar de entender lo que ha sucedido.

—Eso se puede arreglar. —Alvida me sonríe perversa y un escalofrío me recorre.

Lo poco que queda en pie de la puerta se cierra con un gran estruendo, empujada por su maza.

Muy pronto empieza otra fiesta, pero bueno esa es otra historia.

* * *

_Sobre el titulo, algunas personas dicen que las mejores fiestas son aquellas en que las cosas se salen fuera de control. Un buen indicador suelen ser los invitados que nadie invita (los colados)_

_Sobre el "Sex Polen" entre los fanfickers de habla inglesa es una categoría en sí misma e incluye a todas las historias donde una hormona, el polen de una planta o un afrodisíaco son utilizados para que los y las protagonistas "interactuen" por decirlo de algún modo._

_Mil disculpas si acaso Ace o Buggy están fuera de sus personalidades, hice lo que puede considerando lo que quería que sucediera entre ellos._

_Ultimo, pero no menos importante el inicio de este seudo-fic está basado libremente (o sea, cambie algunos diálogos y detalles porque de otro modo me aburro) en el capitulo 145 del Anime (sería el 233 en el manga pero sinceramente no corroboré el mismo, solo usé el anime en esta ocasión)_

_Espero que si leyeron hasta aquí no se pongan en forros y dejen comentarios. ¡Vamos gente, no sean ortivas!_


End file.
